


Secret Scribbles

by peachymintyskies



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 17:14:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachymintyskies/pseuds/peachymintyskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino was so bored in class and decided to write Sho a note.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Scribbles

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through my AO3 works until I realised that this is an unreleased draft. Oh well, here goes nothing~ XD

Title: Secret Scribbles  
Group/pairing: Arashi, Sakumiya  
Genre: Comedy, Romance  
Length: One-shot  
Prompt: Paper  
Word Count: 2373 words  
Rating: G/ PG  
Summary: Nino was so bored in class and decided to write Sho a note.  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the Arashi members.  
Notes: I was looking through my AO3 works until I realised that this is an unreleased draft. Oh well, here goes nothing~ XD  


The bell tolled in Ichinomiya High School as the third period of the daily grind of school lessons commenced.

Before long, Nino was extremely bored and gave a small stretch in his seat as he laid his head on the table while staring at the teacher. He propped his chin on the back of his hands, staring unamused at the teacher who droned on about the chapter that he had no interest in. Instead, he wanted to converse with his best friend who was now sitting in front of him, laying his chin atop his hands as he stared at the board. Nino took out a long piece of paper and scribbled on it. He folded it and threw it at Sho's table, the edges sweeping briefly on Sho's shoulder before it landed. Sho looked at the note curiously and opened it.

  
_"Behind you!"_ it said, its penmanship being slightly untidy and uneven.

Sho smiled and shook his head. Nino really needed to work on his writing. He scribbled on the paper in clean, neat strokes and tossed it casually behind him when the teacher was not looking.

Nino looked at what Sho wrote.

  
_"Shouldn't you be paying attention?"_ it said, its words bold and neat.

Nino smiled gently at Sho's silent chiding. He gazed a little at Sho's back, watching him slouch little by little as if he was about to fall asleep- wait. Is he? He wrote and tossed it back at Sho, the paper this time hitting him on the head and then landing on the table. Sho winced and mock-glared at Nino. He opened the paper.

  
_"Not that you are paying attention. Now be grateful that my paper hit you on the head to wake you up."_   


Sho stared at it bemusedly and wrote back.

  
_" I read beforehand about this chapter and I don't need to hear the teacher regurgitate it all over. And I was not sleeping. I was relaxing._   


_P.S: You need to improve your writing for the exams."_

  
_"Then you could have skipped class,"_   


Nino scribbled back, freezing momentarily when the teacher glanced curiously at the two of them,

_"You needn't come if you have read it all, you know. J does that all the time to find his Mao-chan._

  
_P.S. My handwriting is perfectly fine,"_ he continued.

  
Sho looked back at Nino with a smirk and turned back to his table to write.

_"Nah, I would not know where to go even if I do skip. Plus, I don't have a girlfriend like Jun does to wander with._

_P.S No it isn't. And do improve on it. Examiners are not impressed with messy handwritings._

_P.P.S Your future partner won't want messy love letters either."_

  
Nino pouted a little at Sho's first line. What about him? He'd gladly read ahead and skip class to accompany Sho. He penned his reply.

_"You do know that there's always me, right? You don't necessarily need a girlfriend for wandering around. Plus, I know a few good places._

_P.S. Yes, mother._

  
_P.P.S._ **(The following was cancelled out really messily by Nino's pen)** _~~I doubt you'll mind~~ Nonsense, she will be charmed off her high heels."_   


  
Sho raised an eyebrow at the mention of Nino knowing 'a few good places'. He scribbled back.

" _A few good places? For what? Peaceful Nintendo gaming sessions?_  


_P.S. Tch. Don't call me that._

_P.P.S No, she won't if she can't even read the mushy lines to be charmed off her heels. "_

  
Nino read his reply and suddenly a small brainwave came to him.

_"Pretty much._

_P.S. Fine. Brother from another mother, then._

_P.P.S. How do you even know she won't like it? AH! Don't tell me... you KNOW someone to bring to those places but you refuse to tell me?!"_

  
Nino cackled silently to himself and quieted immediately when the teacher casted him weird looks again. He threw the paper at Sho's shoulder and gazed back quickly at the teacher. Sho read the note, his gaze lingering a little at the second line. His eyes widened at the third line. He picked up his pen again and wrote.

_"No! There's no one!_

  
_P.S._ **(The following was also cancelled out messily)** _~~Oh..~~ Hmph."_   


  
_"Coooooome ooooooon~ Tell meee~ I can keep a secret and I can even hook you up with her in those 'few good places'."_ (Nino drew a pair of cute puppy eyes beside his reply.)

  
Sho sighed. Nino chuckled at the huge fall of Sho's sloping shoulders. Sho shakes his head as he wrote.

  
_"Baka. I can't tell you. "_   


  
Nino pouted.

  
_"Why?"_ he wrote, _"Am I not your best friend? Huh? Relax, there's someone that I like as well- I won't steal her away from you, ne?"_  


Sho looked at the note and back at Nino. Nino looked at him pleadingly, his eyes widening a little. Sho sighed and turned back a little, and Nino could have sworn that he saw Sho's ear's go red.

  
_"... Him. It's a guy I have a_ **(Sho's messy cancellation follows)** ~~_huge_~~ _small crush on,_ " Sho wrote.

Nino read the note, his heart clutching a little. If it had been a girl, he would not have minded. Heck, he would even get a girlfriend of his own so they can have a double-date. But... a guy other than himself?

  
" ( **There was a deep indent in the paper that showed that Nino cancelled this one rather hard)** ~~Why are you-~~ _OHHHH. Well, not that I mind- I have a huge network of guys so I'm bound to know most of them. Tell me about him._ " he replied.

  
" **(The indent on the next word was deep as well. Sho cancelled it out real hard.)** ~~... Baka.~~ ... He is an idiot. We both know this guy very well," Sho wrote neatly, his ears growing a slightly darker shade of red.

Nino looked at the reply, his heart sinking even further. So it was one of their close friends. Could it be the cheery Aiba Masaki in the neighbouring class? Or their senior, Ohno Satoshi? He had no idea.

  
_"... Is it Oh-chan?"_ Nino wrote.

  
Sho gave a small smile and wrote.

  
_"No. Unlike Ohno-senpai, he does not like water,"_   


  
Nino frowned at the riddle.

  
_"... Aiba-chan?"_ he wrote.

  
Sho sighed exasperatedly, his head sinking on the table with a small thud. He wrote back.

_"No. He is not as active as Aiba."_

  
Nino scratched his head, puzzled. Other than their group, they did not know everyone else "very well" like Sho puts it. Unless he meant... himself? "No no no, that is impossible," he thought, shaking his head. He decided that he needed more details.

  
_"Tell me more about this guy. I kind of ran out of ideas,"_ Nino wrote.

  
Sho sighed again, this time finally deciding to be completely honest. He wrote the following, the colour on his cheeks darkening with each line.

  
_" He does not like going out- he prefers to stay in at home._   


_He is very good with his fingers- whether it is playing the guitar, playing the piano or doing simple card tricks._

_He has the best voice I have ever heard- mellow and pleasant when he speaks and yet so melodious when he sings._

_He is bratty and has a great ego, but yet when invited to the beach or on a ferry trip, he goes completely white and insists that he stays on shore._

_His hamburger hands are what I love most about him. You know someone like that?"_

  
Nino read the reply, his eyes growing larger like saucers and face growing increasingly reddish as he read each line. Everything here that Sho described about the guy he liked... was an exact fit to himself. He read the previous lines of the entire conversation and could not believe he took quite a while to realise that Sho had always liked him. He looked at Sho and could see the tip of his ears reddening again. He wrote back.

  
" _..Wow. I think I do know. Hey, to be fair, I'll tell you about the person I like as well._  


_He's both a genius and an idiot._

_His deep voice is incredibly sexy._

_He gives life to any party or conversation._

_He is an avid reader- reading up to three newspapers each day after breakfast and on the way to class._

_He is someone that I confide everything in._

_And much as he denies it, I think his sloping shoulders just made me more attracted to him._

_He is my best friend, but I love him more than that._

_Do you think he'll like the few good places I had in mind?"_

  
Sho read his reply in shock and surprise and glanced back at Nino. Nino had already buried his face into his palms, but he could see traces of red on them. He turned back quickly and hid his face on the table, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks. Thankfully, the bell rang at this time, signalling a lunch break. He wrote back and placed the folded note on Nino's head.

  
_"You will have to take him out to see,"_ it read.

  
Nino looked up from the note and met Sho's steady gaze. Within minutes, Nino had grabbed Sho by the arm and led him quickly away from the class. They both walked briskly down the corridor and up the stairwells, both their minds focused on only one thing- each other.

  
Finally, they both reached the roof level of the school. The winds blew into their faces as Nino led Sho away from the entrance and pulled him into a secluded corner segmented away from the entrance. Before Sho could say a word, Nino pulled him close into a tight embrace. Sho stood, stunned for a moment before retuning the hug. After a while, they drew apart only to bring their foreheads together, staring into the depths of each other's eyes.

  
"Heheh... that was awkward, wasn't it?" Nino asked, drowning himself in Sho's chocolate-brown ones. Sho grinned and leaned closer while staring into Nino's brown eyes that gave off amazing flecks of gold.

  
"Well, mutual confessions by note-writing is a first," he admitted with a chuckle. Nino laughed along with him and nuzzled his head into the crook of Sho's neck.

  
"We are one awkward pair then," Nino remarked. Sho smiled, patting Nino's head and bringing it to face his.

  
"I like awkward," he said softly, bringing Nino's chin closer to his, stopping only an inch away from him.

Nino blushed involuntarily and closed the distance, pressing his lips upon Sho's.

  
It felt perfect.

  
Their lips moved against each other in a slow dance, savouring the taste of each other's lips. Nino tickled his tongue on Sho's bottom lip before slipping into his mouth, prodding at his tongue to join in. They held each other much closer than before, with Sho running his hands up and down Nino's shoulders. Nino kissed his way down from Sho's lips to his cheek and then down to his neck, after which he undid the top collar and his tie to gain more access to his neck. Soon, his lips were pressed onto the left of Sho's neck, licking and sucking on the bare skin that was exposed under his gaze. Sho held Nino's face to his neck, enjoying his teasing tongue on his neck.

  
Suddenly, Sho changed their positions and pressed Nino to the wall, this time unbuttoning his shirt and trailing his eager hands down his chest. Nino closed his eyes as he felt his skin burn under Sho's touch. Sho then pressed his lips onto Nino's neck and repeated what Nino did to his neck earlier. Just as Nino was about to fumble for Sho's pants zipper, the school bell rang. Both of them sighed and laughed at the horrible timing of the bell. Resigned to the fact that they had class, they straightened up their uniforms and messy, wind-blown hair before heading back down the stairs from the roof, looking as though nothing had happened. What was perhaps different from usual was the fact that Nino's left hand was holding Sho's right tightly, his fingers interlocking with his boyfriend's.

Literature was next, and Nino was, unfortunately, bored again. He looked over at Sho, only to find that he was staring at the teacher with a soft smile on his face. Nino took out another piece of paper and wrote.

  
_"Why are you smiling like an idiot? Don't tell me you already have hots for the teacher right after we made out!"_ he wrote teasingly before tossing the folded note onto Sho's table.

  
Sho's brows furrowed as he picked up the paper to read. However, his face soon broke out into a silent chuckle as he wrote his reply.

_"Aww, Nino. Are you jealous? Well, his butt is cute. But I find yours more tempting. (Sho added a wink smiley here)_

_P.S. Your handwriting is still horrible. "_

  
Nino giggled softly.

_"What, of course! I just became your boyfriend and you dare to stare at other people's butt? Pervert!_

  
_P.S. Ah, do you mind?"_ he wrote back.

  
_"I'm exclusively your pervert, Nino. <3_   


  
_P.S. Nope. I never did and I never will."_ Sho wrote with a faint blush on his cheek.

  
Nino read it and beamed, satisfied.  
"Ice-cream and then to my house later?  
P.S. Told you that my future partner will be charmed off he-his heels." he wrote.

  
"Sure," Sho wrote, "I'd love to go over for a cuddle.  
P.S. I don't wear heels, thank you very much."

  
Nino grinned widely.  
 _"Missed my embrace already, huh?"_ he teased, his spiky words now smoothing out gradually.  
 _"P.S. Why not? You might look kinky in that."_  


  
_"I never felt so at home,"_ Sho wrote honestly,  
 _"P.S. Let's not even go there. For now, let's concentrate on class... the teacher sort of looked at us weirdly just now."_  


  
Nino froze in surprise and folded the note away as he stared at the board. Soon, a smile crept up his face at the thought of having Sho over at his house later.

Because he could not wait to return home- to be back in his house and in Sho's arms.


End file.
